Who's Crying Now
by narugirl2003
Summary: The Glee Club try to bring Will and Emma together. Will they succeed?


Who's Crying Now?  
A Glee Song Fiction

Author's Note: After watching the second season of Glee, I am getting fed up with Emma pushing Will away and she clearly loves him. So, Finn, Rachel and the rest of New Directions sing Who's Crying Now to get Emma to realize she still loves Will and to take her chance with him. Alright, here it is.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will Schuster was walking in the hall going from his Spanish class to the music room to meet up with his Glee club. Rachel and Finn walked up to him.

Rachel politely asked, "Mr. Schuster, can you come to the music room?"

Finn added, "We have something for you and Ms. Emma."

Will nodded and walked to the music room. Emma was already in there and there was only one seat left in the room and it was a chair facing Emma. He sat down and looked at her with desire in his eyes. She looked at him still angry about the fact he couldn't control his raging hormones around other women. What she doesn't know, Will changed and realized his love for her is real.

Rachel started blabbering, "Mr. Schu, we have been noticing you and Ms. Emma's behavior for some time now."

Quinn chimed in, "And we can tell something is going on between the two of you."

Finn added, "We can tell something formed between you. It's more than friendship."

Kurt finished, "We don't understand what happened to get you guys fighting but I hope this song can change your minds."

The band and piano player started the introduction to the song Who's Crying Now by Journey. Will closed his eyes, inhaled, and exhaled. He hoped there would be some chance Emma still loved him.

Finn started singing by looking at Emma, _"It's been a mystery…still they try to see…Why something good can hurt so bad?"_

Rachel looked at Will and sang, _"Caught on a one-way street…the taste of bittersweet…Love will survive somehow, someway."_

Emma gave him a look that said, 'you made them do this.' Will gave her a look that said, 'no I didn't.' She didn't believe him but continued to listen to the song.

Everyone joined in, _"One love feeds the fire…one heart burns desire…Wonder who's cryin' now?"_

Emma looked at Will and she realized he was telling her the truth. He had no idea the kids were going to do this for them. Will continued to try to believe Emma still loved him. As he looked at her, he couldn't help but notice her best features; her eyes, her hour glass figure, and the most beautiful of all was her heart of gold. Emma continued to listen to the song.

Finn and Rachel traded places. Finn was now behind Will and bend to the side to look at Will as Rachel did the same to Emma.

They sang along with everyone else, _"Two hearts born to run…who'll be the lonely one…Wonder who's cryin' now?"_

Finn got in front of Will, looked at him, and continued to sing, _"So many stormy nights…so many wrong or rights _(looked at Emma)_…Neither could change their headstrong ways."_

Rachel got in front of both, looked at Will, and sang, _"In a lover's rage…they tore another page_ (turned to Emma)_…The fighting is worth the love they save."_

She returned to the group with Finn holding hands. Will and Emma gazed into each other's eyes and realized their love is strong but is there hope for them?

The group continued singing, _"One love feeds the fire…one heart burns desire…Wonder who's cryin' now?"_

Will stood up and so did Emma. They started walking toward each other. Rachel and Finn looked at each other then at Mercedes. Mercedes looked at Kurt. Kurt looked at Puck and Quinn. They all smiled at each other and realized their plan was working.

Everyone poured their hearts into the next sections of the song, _"Two hearts born to run…who'll be the lonely one…Wonder who's cryin' now?"_

They walked toward each other and stopped when they could almost touch. Will gazed into Emma's eyes and she into his. Finn and Rachel walked out the group and stopped looking at Will and Emma gazing into each other's eyes.

Finn closed his eyes and from the heart sang, _"Only so many tears you can cry"_ and looked into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel, from the heart, belted, _"'Til the heartache is over and now you can say,"_ and gazed into Finn's eyes.

Will took in a deep breath and confessed, "Emma I apologize for everything I did that hurt you and pushed you away. I was stupid for not working things out with you. I love you."

Emma took in a deep breath and suggested, "I was thinking we can start over and put all of this behind us. Will, I still have feelings for you. We can forget about everything Sue said you did with those women (Will got angry and Emma held up her hand for him to stop) and focus on the fact that I love you and would do anything for you."

Rachel and Finn performed in a duet in perfect harmony, _"Your love will never die."_

The piano took over in the solo while Rachel and Finn rejoined the group. Will gently lifted her chin and planted a passionate kiss on Emma's lips. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. The kids had huge smiles on their faces.

Will broke up the kiss to break out Steve Perry's part, _"Whooaa Oooh Whooaa."_

Emma smiled, embraced him, and looked into his eyes. The piano continued the solo and Will leaned over to quickly kiss her again.

They chimed in with the kids to end the song, _"One love feeds the fire…one heart burns desire…  
Wonder who's cryin' now?"_

Will twirled Emma around and the kids cheered for them. Emma kissed him and the room broke out in cheers. They broke the kiss to finish the song.

Everyone sang from their hearts the last line of the song, _"Two hearts born to run…who'll be the lonely one…Wonder who's cryin' now?"_

The guitar broke out into its solo. The kids ran up to them for a huge hug. Everyone was laughing and cheering for Will and Emma finally getting together. The band ended the song and Will got everyone's attention.

Will decided now would be the perfect opportunity to give their assignment, "Thank you all for that wonderful song. You have no idea how much it meant to us…"

Mercedes, being the diva she is, commented, "Oh we could tell."

Everyone laughed and Will continued, "Your assignment for the week is love songs. It has to be a duet."

Rachel called out, "Finn and I are a couple now so he's taken."

Everyone rolled their eyes at her. Emma looked at Will and whispered something in his ear. Will nodded and she walked off. All the members of the Glee club looked at one another wondering what was exchanged between the two. Will looked at them and got curious.

"What?" He looked at each one trying to find an answer in their expressions.

Kurt decided to answer this one, "We were all wondering what the cute little whisper and nod was all about."

They all nodded and agreed with Kurt. Will shuffled his foot on the floor. He looked up only to see each one of the faces with the same expression. They couldn't take the silence anymore.

Quinn's querying mind got the best of her and asked, "Well?"

Will answered, "I'm picking her up around seven to take her out to eat somewhere. If any of you follow me, I will pick your partner in the duets," and stressed the last part.

Everyone agreed and the bell rang. They all left congratulating Will on his new relationship. Will was walking to his office and Sue decided to join him. He caught her in the corner of his eye.

Will put his anger aside and politely asked with sarcasm, "What do you want Sue?"

Sue walked ahead, got in front of him, and turned around, "You are a womanizer Shuster and I will see to it that little Emma won't get hurt from you anymore."

Will grinned and fired back, "Well Sue baby, I'd like to see you try because she told me just now that she wants to put the past behind us and start over."

Sue grimaced when he called her Sue baby and slightly raised her voice, "Don't you ever call me that again William. Now I have to get plastered tonight to forget you even called me that. Listen here William; I don't trust you and I will do anything to keep men like you away from innocent women like her."

Will laughed, stared in her eyes, and raised his voice slightly, "You don't know me Sue. You think you know everyone but you don't. You are a black mailer and manipulator. You find one thing about someone, turn it around, and use it against them. One day I hope you get caught and fired. You hate everyone who doesn't see eye to eye with you. You can't stand competition and when we win this up coming year, you will get a dose of your own medicine."

Sue accepted the challenge, "You're on sucker."

They parted ways and walked to their offices to reflect on the day's events.


End file.
